


a3 ficlets

by HimikoToga



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, some other characters have a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: 2 SakyoIzu fanfics with one word prompts1) Glasses2) Cat
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Glasses

"Can I wear these?" Izumi asks, plucking Sakyo's glasses from his face.

"I'd prefer you to not." Sakyo says with a frown.

Izumi pouts, "Why not?"

"Because I won't be able-" See your beautiful face, Sakyo thinks but what he says instead is, "-see your face."

Izumi feels like Sakyo was going to say something else, but that was nothing she could prove. Suddenly an idea pops in her head, "What if I take a picture and show it to you after?" 

She was so excited saying that Sakyo couldn't refuse, "I suppose that's an acceptable thing to do if you must wear them."

Izumi grins, not that Sakyo can see it properly, and places on the glasses before snapping a selfie. While it wasn't a Kazunari level selfie Izumi thinks it's pretty good.

She removes the glasses and gently places Sakyo's glasses back on his face.

"Did you have your fun?" Sakyo says.

"Look!" Izumi says excitedly, waving her phone in front of Sakyo's face.

Sakyo squints, trying to see the photo. Upon managing to see his face flushes.

"Isn't it cute?" Izumi says.

Sakyo tries to play his feelings down. "You look nice."

That isn't the reaction Izumi was hoping for but she accepts it anyway. "Here," She says, "I'll send it to you."

"You have no reason to do so." Sakyo says.

"It's nice though." Izumi says as she sends the photo to Sakyo anyway.

Unaware to Izumi Sakyo later sets the photo to his homescreen.


	2. Cat

"Alright," Sakyo says, walking into the main room. "Who let the cats indoors?"

There's various answers of nos or nahs which just irritates Sakyo.

"If it isn't you who let them in do you know who let them in?" Sakyo says. 

As Sakyo scans the room he notices Muku looking suspicious. Well, nervous is a better word. Maybe even scared.

"Sakisaka." Sakyo says firmly. "Do you know anything about this?"

Muku pales. 

"Are you hiding something?" Sakyo continues. 

"N-no." Muku stammers.

"Are you lying?" Sakyo narrows his eyes.

Muku fidgets. "I think the director let them in."

"Do you know why?"

"Because it's going to thunder storm." Izumi says, walking into the room cat in arms.

"So you brought them in?" Sakyo asks.

"Yes!" Izumi holds the cat under it's front legs in order to hold it in front of Sakyo. "Aren't they cute?"

Sakyo sighs.

Izumi taps Sakyo's face with one of the cat paws. Sakyo frowns.

"Izumi."

"Boop." Izumi says, tapping Sakyo's face with the cat paw again.

"This is ridiculous." Sakyo says, crossing his arms.

"But we're helping them. Otherwise they could get hurt. Please, we have to let them stay." Izumi begs.

Sakyo gives in. Unfortunately. "Only until it stops  
raining." 

"Perfect. You'll be safe now, Mittens." Izumi says to the cat.

"Mittens?" Hisoka asks drowsily, "That's not it's name." Those words started a debate over cat names which Sakyo couldn't be bothered to deal with so he retreated to his room.

Against the storm Sakyo forgets about the cats swarming, peacefully reading a book.

The issues of cats returns when Sakyo goes to the main room to watch a late night movie, finding the couch covered with cats, Izumi sitting happily in the middle of it all.

"What's happening here?" Sakyo asks.

"Oh! Sakyo, the cats and I are watching something. Did you need the tv for something?" Izumi says.

Sakyo shows the dvd he's holding. "I mean to watch this. But it looks like I'll wait."

"You can watch it now. Hold on." Izumi picks up the cat besides her and places it on her lap before patting the spot next to. "Come sit here."

Ever weak to Izumi, Sakyo first places the dvd in before taking the seat next to her.

"It's not often we watch movies together. I'd like to do it more." Izumi says.

"Your attention is often fought for here. I should call any time with you spent precious." Sakyo says then regretting saying that seeing Izumi's light blush.

"I'm happy you said that. You're always so shy with feelings." Izumi says.

"Shy?" Sakyo questions.

"It seems like you hold back what you want to say." Izumi says. 

Sakyo bites at his lip.

"I won't force you to share when you don't want to." Izumi says, petting the cat on her lip.

Sakyo stays silent. In his silence a cat comes to step on his lap before curling up.

"It likes you!" Izumi says, turning the topic to cats.

Thankful for the topic change Sakyo looks down at the cat. 

"Let's name it. I think we should call it FUR-uichi." Izumi grins.

Sakyo sighs as Izumi continues. "It'll mark how much it cares for you."

If only you knew how much I cared for you, Sakyo thought.


End file.
